Smell of Death
by brokenflower
Summary: Sequel to "Laterz" (must be read in order for this to be understood) History repeats itself as a boy learns the smell of death the hard way after the girl he loves dies. PG-13 for a word or two.


She's dead, I can't believe Hermione Granger is dead

She's dead, I can't believe Hermione Granger is dead. My Hermione. I understand though, I read the letter, hell everyone read the letter. Damn Lavender! That slut made copies of the letter and distributed it around the school making sure everyone read it, like entertainment. She's right though, my Hermione, always right, we did change. Guess most of us stopped caring about being happy perfect Hogwarts when Voldemort came back. I've changed, I feel I've changed and not for the better. Even some of the teachers are a little lax. Just imagine all the trash and smut of the world, now shove it all on Hogwarts and that's what we've become. You know Ron hasn't cried since we found her dead. I remember, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and I all coming out of the Great Hall for some air. We were all slightly drunk, laughing stupidly and then we found her. All that blood, Ginny screamed and fainted, Lav went to get the teachers, and I knelt down frantically trying to find a pulse but Ron was just rooted to the spot. You could see it in his eyes, he was shocked, angry, and sad but he couldn't cry. We've all become really distant. Ron's grades are really slipping. Hermione was right, we did use her just for our grades. Cho talked to me this morning, said she could take my mind off of all of this. I just ignored her, I am so repulsed by her now. Because of her my Hermione is dead. She was toying with my affections tearing me away from my love. Oh, God! What did I just say? I can't believe it, I love her! I love Hermione! Damn it, it took her dying for me to realize how I felt. God, life really does suck. Argh, all these damned flowers! Everywhere, all these stupid flowers! Today was her funeral, Ron didn't cry. I think he's angry with himself. I know he's sad, but he's angry with himself for changing, he's changed so much he can't cry. That's why he's mad. Jeez, hell why am I writing this? Oh, yeah, I forgot. For some stupid psychology thing. Write down your feelings to help deal with the pain. Crap that's what it is! A load of crap! Damn it! I can't concentrate with all these flowers! I know I sound like a nut but this smell. Does it always smell like this when someone dies? I bet it does, whenever someone dies it probably smells like this, always smells like flowers. Well I'm sick of this. I'm sick and tired of living such a crappy life! Well you know what? To hell with it! To hell with the Dursleys, screw having no parents. I'm tired of listening to Malfoy's crappy remarks. I am tired of this world! I am tired of Ron being such a jerk all the time! I am tired of listening to Dumbledore and all his "wise" remarks. I am tired of being Harry Potter the boy who lived! Let them fight Voldemort themselves, I don't care, he can kill them all! And I am tired of all these damn flowers! Hermione had the right idea, I am ending my life and by the time someone reads this it will be too late! 

Harry Potter

P.S. No flowers at the funeral. I know the smell of death. Flowers are the smell of death. 

With that he shut his notebook, picked it up, and walked out of his dorm. Within minutes he found himself in the Astronomy Tower. He sat on the ledge for a few minutes just thinking about his life. Finally he stood up and looked down. 

_'Wait, maybe I should re-think this. This isn't the way to solve my problems. That's a long fall.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Maybe Hermione had the guts to jump but I…I think suicide isn't exactly the best thing to do right now. Oh, no, no, no. But I don't want to live! No…er…yes…'_

Harry didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and he didn't hear the figure walking closer towards him.

_'…No, yes, no! No! I'm going to step down now.'_

"Potter!" Argus Filch screamed thinking of the joy he would have in punishing a student out of bed at a late hour. However his cruel smile turned to horror as Harry spun around in shock, lost his balance and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. 

"Shit!" Argus cussed. "Come Mrs. Norris, if anyone finds us here…"

His voice faded away as he walked from the scene.

The next morning…

"Come now Minerva, we can't put so much debate on this. Severus stopped washing is hair in his second year here!" Tiny Professor Flitwick joked.

"No, no! I'm telling you, that man stopped in seventh year!" Minerva McGonagall joked back.

"Oh, we'll see about…" Flitwick started as they rounded the corner but stopped as he stepped into a dark, sticky, puddle.

"Oh my…" McGonagall gasped upon seeing the scene before her.

A mangled body, with limbs bending in ways they shouldn't at all angles lay in a large puddle of dark, sticky blood. The boy who loved was dead.

A few days later…

"So did you read the letter?" Lavender whispered to Parvati as the two sat at the funeral for Harry. 

"Who hasn't? Good job at distribution by the way." she whispered back. "But don't you think it's a bit cruel, I mean it was a suicide letter."

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining when you helped me copy Hermione's letter." Lavender snapped as she pulled out a compact to touch up her makeup. "Besides, the gossip mill has to keep running somehow."

"Yeah, so about that letter, it proves me right. He was mentally unstable."

"Duh, he had to be to be in love with Hermione. You know I saw it coming. All those crazy dreams of You-Know-Who, those headaches, believing Sirius Black was innocent. I heard in second year, you know when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin that he was hearing things in the walls! Only a matter of time before he committed suicide. And remember the part about the flowers! He was nuts for sure! I mean for Merlin's sake! 'I know the smell of death!' it's laughable."

"True but you have to admit, these flowers are getting annoying. The smell is so overpowering I'm beginning to get sick." Parvati replied wrinkling her nose.

The ceremony ended and the attendees left slowly returning to the castle but one man walked slower than the rest and was soon the only one outside.

'Soon Filch, soon I will see to it. Soon Filch you too will know the smell of death.' taunted Harry's ghostly form, although he was invisible to the man the cold chill send the caretaker running. 

Author's Note: Okay lame I know, but you guys wanted a sequel so there it is. I may be really sick and demented but I found parts of that funny. Anyway read and review. I don't own anything by the way.


End file.
